Love Kills Slowly
by Megadaydreamer166
Summary: The Creed wasn't an ordinary gang. The Ghost ran a tight ship. She and her sisters in arms Sunshine, Slippers, 8th Note, Bookworm, Drumsticks, Razor, Jetlag and Princess trained vigorously until they became the best fighters in the world. Princess is ready to settle down. Now The Creed is down to eight, they need a new girl before summer's end. That's where Kim Crawford comes in.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dimensions are real. Each one is parallel to all the others. The same people make different choices and come across different people to create completely different outcomes. Sometimes these outcomes are similar to the next, but sometimes they are totally different. For instance, in one dimension, the one you are in now, you will be reading this and think, "There is no way what this author says is true." In a different dimension you could be sitting in the same spot you are now, except in that dimension you may have decided to die your hair a different color. In the same way, in yet another dimension, you could be a mass murderer. I've seen it happen.

With this in mind, you need to know that everything you read is true. All the fan fictions, and books you got for Barnes and Noble are real (Except Ender's Game, a seer wrote that one. It hasn't happened yet, but it will.). In the same way, so are all the TV shows you see are real. In your dimension, they are just that, a TV show, however, in another, they are someone's life.

Sometimes, there are people called dimension jumpers. They have the means and opportunity to "jump" between the dimensions. This is a lot safer than time travel, (believe me I've noticed) because there are no major repercussions that can happen because of a small mistake. On the contrary, there is only one thing that is forbidden in dimension jumping and that is finding you. Even this is overlooked quite a bit considering the worst that could happen is you could kill the other dimension version of yourself with a touch.

The Creed is full of dimension jumpers. Their leader, The Ghost, gave them the means to do this when they joined the group. As time went on their understanding of dimensions grew deeper. Most of the members were from different dimensions themselves.

Now that you know all this, understanding this account of Kim Crawford and The Creed, will be much easier.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Ghost, but I just don't want this anymore." Princess, (her code name, though she was a real princess) tried to talk to her team leader. As much as she loved being in The Creed, it was time for her to step down.

She loved her boyfriend very much, and it was time for her to step up and rule the country in place of her sister. Not to mention that her boyfriend was planning to propose to her on their next date, but she didn't know that. She was ready to finish with the missions, security details, and assassinations (not that she actually killed anyone, but she was always helping to plan it). The Ghost rarely took assassination jobs, but sometimes she did.

"It's okay Princess. I understand. Just keep in touch, okay?" The Ghost normally hid her emotions, but sometimes she let out emotions such as happiness and compassion. The Ghost understood what Princess wanted. Even though The Ghost herself could never have it, she hoped that her sisters would have the happy ending they dreamed of.

Princess unstrapped the Katana from her back that had her codename on it. It was a beautiful sword, completely black except for the white lettering on the grip. She held it in her hands for a moment then held it out to The Ghost bowing slightly as she did. The Ghost reached out and curled Princess's fingers around the traditional sword.

"Keep it, once a sister; always a sister. Do good with it," The Ghost smiled at the girl in front of her. Princess strapped the Katana to her back once again, and bowed. The Ghost returned the bow, before pulling her into a hug. Princess went around and hugged all the girls there, before turning on her jump cuff and jumping into her own dimension.

"I'll miss her," Drumsticks said.

"We'll miss her more, at least you two are in the same dimension," 8th Note countered. Drumsticks shrugged her shoulders and went back to the obstacle course she was running.

"Razor, I need you to start actively searching for a replacement. We need to be nine again before the end of the summer," The Ghost commanded.

"What about some of the trainees?" Razor asked.

"They'll be good, but not good enough. We need someone with some type of combat background, these girls we find, just aren't as good as you all were at that point."

Razor nodded her head, and recruited Bookworm to help with her search. The Ghost looked over the girls in The Creed. She had trained them all herself. They all had natural talent to begin with, but a little structure and discipline never hurt anyone.

A week passed before Razor came up with a good list of girls to recruit. The list was about 10 names long, many consisting of older women who were in the army. The Ghost didn't want that. On the contrary, she preferred someone younger. Now, when I say older women, I mean someone in their mid-twenties. The Ghost herself was the oldest at only 21, 8th Note the youngest at 16.

The Ghost looked over the list, reading each one carefully.

"Who is Kim Crawford? I don't remember seeing her name on any of the Military rosters."

Bookworm stepped in to explain. "She's not in the military. She's 16 and attends a Dojo where she's a black belt. The town is called Seaford and it's in Sunshine's dimension."

"Get me her file. Drumsticks, you and Slippers are going to go observe. Don't worry about being seen, just stay casual." They both nodded and went to go change their clothes and put away their Katanas.

As part of The Creed it was required that members wear their signature uniform, unless it was tactical to wear otherwise. The uniform tight black pants with cargo pockets, a black tank top covered by a black leather jacket that zipped up the side, black combat boots, and their Katana strapped to their back similar to an archer's quiver.

When they came back they were dressed much more normally, but if you looked closely, you could faintly see where they were hiding weapons. They both turned on their jump cuffs and left.

They Ghost couldn't wait to see what this girl was made of.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all so this is my first Kickin' It story. I've written other stuff on different websites, but that's not the point. Let me know what you think. Reviews make me write faster. Okay? LOVE YOU!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim walked out the doors of her torture chamber, or as some people fondly refers to it as school. The day had been long, and she couldn't wait to get to the Dojo and take out all her anger on one of the residing practice dummies. If Jerry wasn't there she would beat up the one Rudy bought.

Every step away from school was a little less irritation on her part. Kim finally made it to the mall. Familiar stores surrounded her and all the stress from the school day was nearly gone.

Kim opened the doors to the Dojo and walked in. She set down her bag and went to go change into some more comfortable clothes. Slippers and Drumsticks were watching from the courtyard. They both held cups of coffee and a few shopping bags for the sake of being inconspicuous.

Kim didn't know that anyone was watching her as she punished the dummy for being made of foam. She was pushing herself to breaking point.

"Wow Kim, what did Frankie do to you?" Jack asked from the door.

"Frankie?"

"Yeah, we named the dummy Frankie because Eddie felt bad calling it Dummy. He said it was demeaning, so we named him after Frank that way we feel good about punching him." Kim nodded her head slightly in understanding, and continued to pound on "Frankie". The two Creed members observed as Kim's friend held Frankie while Kim was mercilessly pounded in the dummy.

"She'll need some training. She has a 'head-on' style that may or may not be useful in The Creed. We will have to teach her some things. She seems to be proficient in hand-to-hand combat, but had yet to pick up a weapon." Drumsticks spoke these things into the voice recorder on her cell phone, holding it to her ear to be less suspicious.

"Do you want to spar?" Jack asked. Kim nodded, and let Jack go change. She hit the dummy a few more times, before she sat down and waited for Jack.

"Let's go." Kim stood up and walked to the mat where Jack was waiting. They circled each other before they began to spar. They fought for a few minutes before they both decided to leave it as a draw. Drumsticks and Slippers were watching the whole time. Kim's movements were fluid and graceful. The two fighters took notice of this, and kept this information for when it was needed.

"Hey Kim, those two girls have been watching us for a while," Jack pointed out as she subtly brought Kim's attention to them.

"Blunt or sneaky?" Kim asked referring to how they should go about confronting them. Jack was about to reply when they both got up and left.

"I wonder what they wanted," Kim thought aloud. She had never seen these girls anywhere before and it was starting to spark her intrest.

"I don't know, but let's hope it's nothing bad." They both pushed the thought of those girls to the back of their minds as they continued to work. Milton, Jerry and Eddie came in after a while, bantering about something ridiculous, but Kim and Jack decided not to tell the three boys about the mysterious girls.

Drumsticks and Slippers decided they got all the information they needed, so they left to go back to the Hub. The Hub was The Creed's headquarters; it was secluded far away from any prying eyes, and the size of a football stadium. Aside from the center where all their files and communications networks were kept, there was an extensive training ground in one quarter, recreational activities in another quarter, sleeping area in a third quarter and the last quarter held supplies and additional training for any cover story they may need. Below all this was the cells, where they kept criminals they needed out of the way, or people they were hired to protect.

Unbeknownst to the girls, someone else was watching them. His hatred for The Ghost and her sisters clouded his judgment. To him that didn't matter, he would get his revenge; even if it cost him his very life. He swore Ghost would pay for what she did.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you think of her?" The Ghost asked not taking her eyes off the monitors in front of her. She was searching security feeds from major cities in each dimension for someone.

"Found him!" Drumsticks looked over at the monitor she was looking at and laughed.

"You're stalking your own boyfriend?" Slippers asked when she took a look too.

"Can you blame me? I mean look at him! How did I get that?" Ghost finished dreamily as she watched the confused boy try and find his way around New York.

"Anyway, Kim seems like a good fit here, but we didn't see her use a weapon."

"Okay, well, leave the invite for her, and we'll see how it goes." Ghost turned back to the monitors while sending her boyfriend a text to go left. He looked at his phone, smiled and did go left.

While The Ghost helped her somewhat hopeless boyfriend, Jetlag, Drumsticks and Slippers got ready to present the invitation. They dressed in their uniforms and pulled their hair back out of their face. With their Katanas strapped to their backs they turned on their jump cuffs and left.

The Ghost had stopped watching her boyfriend and now watched the exchange between her agents and the girl, Kim Crawford.

Kim watched amused as Jerry somehow managed to tangle himself in the equipment the Dojo had. He was shouting in Spanish, which when translated means, "Stupid equipment, of course this would happen to me. I swear this stuff is going to get hurt when I get out of here." Kim and Jack simply laughed at his antics.

Jack looked toward the mall courtyard and saw the two girls from the day before, along with another coming towards the Dojo. He nudged Kim and pointed. Kim stiffened slightly, but was determined to keep her cool.

The three girls entered the Dojo at the same time Rudy came out from his office. He took one look at them and screamed. Slippers stepped forward, being one of the members he recognized and said, "Rudy we come in peace." Rudy relaxed a little but was still on his guard. Why this is, is a story for another day.

Jack stood up, with Kim by his side and faced the girls. "Why were you watching us?"

Jetlag stepped forward. "I'm Jetlag, this is Slippers and Drumsticks." She motioned to the other members in turn. "We were watching you for preliminary evaluation. We wanted to see what you were made of."

All the teens looked confused, and Rudy seemed concerned. Jetlag continued, "Kim Crawford, you are formally invited to train with The Creed." Jetlag handed her a lavish invitation with a wax seal that had an ornate 'C' in it. It was the seal of The Creed.

"What does this mean?" Kim asked confused.

"It means we think you have the potential to be an amazing asset to us and everyone we work for," Drumsticks explained.

"Yes, but what is The Creed?" Kim asked taking the invitation from Jetlag's outstretched hand.

"The Creed is a group of young women who use their exceptional skills in combat, recon, surveillance and other forms of espionage to make a living. We offer our services to those who can pay, and have a good cause." Slippers gave her the compressed version, deciding that a ten minute explanation would have been a bit much.

"Even if you don't want to join, you're welcome to come and train with us whenever you want. If you don't want to be a full member, you can be an honorary member too. Just think about it, we'll be back tomorrow. Bye," Jetlag finished. The three girls turned and left the Dojo. After they were out the door, they turned on their jump-cuffs and vanished.

"If joining The Creed means you get one of those, you should do it," Jerry exclaimed, adding a signature, "Whoo" at the end.

"I don't know guys, what would this do for school and practice here? Why did Rudy look like he was going to pass out? I'm not sure I want to get involved with these people." Kim sat on one of the benches with a defeated sigh.

"Look Kim," Rudy came forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't get along with The Creed. I saw firsthand how strong they can be. It scared me so I left them hanging when they needed me. I'm not proud and ever since I've been scared they would want to get back at me. I've seen the things they can do. They're beyond any of us, but at the same time, this would be a great opportunity for you. You can always talk to The Ghost and explain your concerns. She's actually a nice girl, and will help you if you need it. My advice is to talk to them and see how it goes."

Kim looked up at Rudy and decided that's what she would do.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack couldn't say he was perfectly okay with the decision Kim was making. The Creed sounded like they were trouble, even though they acted very nice. There was something about those girls, and the way he now felt constantly watched, that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Jack had every right to feel this way, but it didn't make him feel better. On the contrary, it made him feel awful because Kim really seemed to like the idea of training with some incredible fighters. This made Jack a little jealous. Wasn't he a good enough challenge? This whole thing came across to him in a way that made him feel like either he wasn't good enough, or he was holding Kim back from something amazing. Keeping Kim happy was his first priority, so he swallowed his pride and his concerns, and didn't say a word.

Kim herself honestly was warming up to the idea of The Creed. Out of the three girls she had met, they all seemed very raw and untamed, but at the same time refined and graceful. Like a wild horse in a race; as soon as it starts running, it won't stop. Just the way they moved screamed power and skill, but at the same time they moved slowly, as if they were saving their energy for an attack that in their cases may have been lurking around the corner. Kim wanted to radiate that kind of lithe grace.

At the same time, she remembered Jack's face when she said she would check it out. He smiled sure, but it didn't reach his eyes. Kim could tell he was apprehensive about the whole thing. He thought he could hide his distaste for the girls, but Kim, unfortunately for him, saw straight through the façade he put up.

The two black belts lay in their beds about a block away from each other, thinking about the person they both wished they could be with at that moment. With deep breaths and murmured promises to talk to the other in the morning, they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning all the Wasabi Warriors gathered together at their Dojo to wait for the mysterious Creed members. Rudy seemed uneasy, taking his beloved katana down from its perch and keeping it in close proximity. Milton was whispering to himself, not really saying anything, just using it as an outlet for his energy. Jack and Kim were mentally leaning on the other, using their calm demeanor as their metaphorical rock unbeknownst to the other. Eddie was playing with a rubber band he found, twisting and snapping it in his hands. Jerry was the only on completely calm in the situation. He looked at everyone, taking in their nervous habits and smirking at the realization that they were (excuse my language) shitting bricks.

Conversation didn't come at first. Kim was starting to reconsider training with these people, when Jack finally spoke up.

"So Kim, if you were to join them, what would your conditions be?" Jack shifted his hips so that they were no longer sitting in an awkward back to back position, but rather turning around. Kim however didn't turn and ended up resting her back on Jack's chest. After realizing that Kim wasn't going to move, Jack snaked his arms around her waist holding her to him, subconsciously wishing that it would make her stay.

"Obviously school comes first. I need to maintain my grades." Milton smiled slightly, seeing that he had rubbed off on the blonde and getting her to understand the importance of their education. "Training with them doesn't replace training here, so they have to understand that." It was Rudy's turn to smile finding out that his bizarre way of teaching the morals and discipline that came with learning martial arts paid off. "They don't rule my life, so they need to give me time to breathe and just be a teenager." Jack smiled at this. No matter what, he wasn't losing his Kimmy to anyone. Her spirit and spunk kept him on his toes and he didn't know what he would do if she wasn't there to give him a jolt when he needed it. "Finally, I want you to come with me when I go to check it out."

"Well I'm sure something could be arranged." Everyone jumped at the new voice in the room. There standing tall was Jetlag, and two other girls that Kim didn't recognize.

A/N: Hey sorry about the swear in there. I usually don't, but for some reason it seemed appropriate. There won't be many swears, just so you know. I'm sorry if you didn't like it.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Ghost decided that 8th Note and Sunshine were going to go with Jetlag since Slippers and Drumsticks both had projects that were close to being due. The girls agreed to their leader's logic and the three designated girls left as it got close to noon.

"You don't have to worry about school; The Ghost makes sure that we all maintain our grades. Most of us are in high school or recently graduated. On top of that we all tutor each other, so everyone pitches in," 8th Note smiled at Kim.

"We understand that your Dojo means a lot, and we respect your loyalty to it. Working with us is meant to supplement, not replace, what you have now. As for being a teenager, most of us are teenagers ourselves. The Ghost, Slippers and Bookworm are the only ones over 19." Jetlag explained. "Where are my manners? This is 8th Note and Sunshine."

Rudy tightened his grip on the katana when Sunshine looked at him with a cold stare. "Finally as for your request that Jack joins you; he can come with us to The Hub, but he can't go in central command. No boy has ever been in there, and they aren't about to start." Sunshine never let her hard look waver. It was easy to see that she was a very serious person.

Sunshine turned and walked out the door. Everyone stared for a moment as she waited in the mall courtyard. The look of her in full uniform and her katana strapped to her back was a sight to behold. The cold glare she shot to anyone that looked at her funny was enough to send many people running.

Sunshine wasn't always like this. In fact she used to be a rather bubbly person. It was her fault really, but that's another story for another day.

"Don't mind her, she's always like that. It's nothing personal." 8th Note sent them a smile. Kim hoped that the others would be like 8th Note and Jetlag, they were nice and she rather liked them. She couldn't really say much about Slippers and Drumsticks since they hadn't really had a chance to evaluate them. She was just in shock at the moment.

As standard procedure, both 8th Note and Jetlag had extra jump-cuffs on them. They secured the cuff to the wrists of the waiting teens. They set the landing spot and were getting ready to jump.

"Wait!" Jerry yelled. Jetlag looked at him more intensely then the others. "Can I have one of those?"

"I'll ask The Ghost if you can have a broken one, but no promises." Jetlag led everyone out of the Dojo and stood next to Sunshine.

"Let's go, I don't want to be here longer than I have to," Sunshine spoke lowly. Even though it was her dimension, she rarely ever spent any time here. She actually hated her dimension.

8th Note and Jetlag reached over and pressed the button on the jump-cuffs after Sunshine had vanished.

Kim couldn't say she liked the feeling of jumping. To her it felt like she was being twisted and squeezed into a hole far smaller than she was. It was a very uncomfortable feeling, but Kim knew that if she joined The Creed she would have to get used to it.

Kim and Jack found themselves in a small blank room. 8th Note, Jetlag and Sunshine were nowhere to be seen. There was no door and it was too hot.

"Sorry about this, it's just procedure. We have to make sure nothing that could compromise us enters The Hub. It will just take a minute." A voice spilled out of some hidden speakers to inform them.

Kim was slightly nervous. She reached over to Jack and twisted their fingers together so that the backs of their hands were touching, but their fingers weaved in and out of the other's hand. Honestly, it made Jack feels better too, knowing that Kim still needed him.

Not long later the heat was far less intense and a door slid open from the wall. In walked The Ghost. Kim knew before she even looked at the name on her katana that she was the leader. This girl radiated power and superiority.

"Welcome to The Hub."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Ghost watched from her place in central command. She was always the last person they met.

"So you met me, Slippers, Drumsticks, Sunshine and 8th Note. Over here at the punching bag is my best friend Razor." Razor paused for a moment and waved at the guests. "Over doing pull-ups is Bookworm." Bookworm's pace didn't falter as she lifted one hand from the bar and waved. "The Ghost is in central command, come on."

Jack and Kim followed Jetlag through the training ground. Sunshine had left them as soon as they landed. 8th Note stayed with them, but she kept to the back.

"Ghost you're going to have to come out," Jetlag spoke into her com-link.

"I'm already on it," she replied.

Kim was amazed with what she saw. These girls she saw were much stronger than she thought. She had never seen anything like it. She even saw a girl put two people over one shoulder. It was like they had no limitations.

Jack was impressed, but something didn't sit right in his head. It didn't help that Sunshine was glaring at him while she practiced her archery. In his mind, he saw her turning and shooting him in the chest, so he sped up and kept closer to the group.

"So what is The Creed exactly?" Kim asked as she grabbed Jack's hand out of excitement. Jack held on for different reasons. Razor, who was looking over at the time, silently cooed at them. She motioned at them to Bookworm and she repeated Razor's actions.

Yes, The Creed was warriors, but that doesn't mean that they didn't have hearts. Most of them had boyfriends and what time they didn't spend training, was spent doing teenage girl stuff. Once a month they had a sleepover at The Hub. They used their real names and didn't think about anything Creed related.

"I think The Ghost would be best suited to answer your question. She's our leader. Slippers is second in command." Jetlag stopped when they came to the doors that lead to central command.

"So you're the Kim my warriors are telling me about." Kim turned to the voice that spoke behind her. With just a glance, you would never have thought that she was the leader of an organization of highly trained espionage agents. She looked like a normal girl you would see on the street.

"Forgive my appearance, but I have a date later and I figured I would change now and save time later. I'm The Ghost." The girl extended her hand. Kim shook it.

"It's nice to meet you. This is my best friend Jack. I hope you don't mind, but I asked if he could come." The Ghost held out her hand and Jack returned the hand shake. The Ghost smiled, but it had a hint of sympathy in it.

"I don't know if Jetlag told you, but you won't be allowed to go into central command. It's a tradition that we have kept for many years. I hope you understand. On the bright side, everything else is at your disposal. Come, I'm sure you have questions for me." The Ghost nodded at the other girls and they left to continue training. "I know we come across as very serious at first, but we're really not that bad."

They all began walking to the recreational part of The Hub. The Ghost motioned for them to sit on a large L-shaped couch. Kim grabbed a pillow and held it while she curled up on the seat. Jack sat behind her slightly and put his arm on the back, somewhat around Kim. For some reason (though I think you are starting to understand as to what) they always sat this way together.

"Do you want something to drink? We have all different kinds of sodas and juices." The Ghost stuck her head in the refrigerator.

"I don't know," Kim answered.

"Do you like cherry?" The Ghost asked. Kim and Jack nodded. "Have you ever had Cheerwine?" They both shook their heads. The Ghost reached in and grabbed two cans of the cherry soda and a ginger beer for herself.

Kim eyed the bottle. "Are you even old enough to drink?"

The Ghost laughed. "I'm 21, but this is non-alcoholic." Kim blushed, feeling stupid, but The Ghost reassured her that she was often mistaken as younger.

"Now, I understand you have some questions for me."

* * *

A/N: Wow that turned out longer than I thought. Anyway, tell me what you think? I usually don't ask, but I want to hear suggestions and comments. I want to know if I can make this better. Please? :)


End file.
